Cinco vezes não
by Magalud
Summary: Severus teve pelo menos cinco oportunidades de dizer não e mudar o rumo da história. PósDH.


**Nome da fic**: Cinco vezes não  
**Autor:** Magalud  
**Pares**: Severus/Lily  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Angst, Drama, Ação/Aventura  
**Spoilers**: Spoilers para Livro 7  
**Desafio:** Tempo de Guerra  
**Resumo:** Severus teve pelo menos cinco oportunidades de dizer não e mudar o rumo da história  
**Notas:** Adoro esses what-if?  
**Agradecimentos:** Chris, minha beta de sempre.  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site ¶

**CINCO VEZES NÃO**

O PRIMEIRO

– Slytherin!

A mesa com as cores verde e cinza explodiu em aplausos e gritos. Severus Snape franziu o cenho. Ele podia ver o entusiasmo dos colegas, mas não podia esquecer que, minutos antes, o mesmo Chapéu Seletor havia estado na cabeça de Lily Evans e gritara: "Gryffindor!"

Numa fração de segundo, o garoto de 11 anos projetou o futuro. Em casas separadas, Lily e ele eventualmente iriam se distanciar. Talvez não no começo, mas com o tempo, à medida que eles fossem conhecendo os colegas, fazendo outras amizades, adquirindo novas idéias, outros valores, revendo conceitos...

– Não! – Severus tirou o chapéu e ergueu-se, batendo o pé. – Slytherin, não! Eu quero Gryffindor!

Fez silêncio no Salão. Os professores se entreolharam. Nunca antes alguém havia recusado ou mesmo questionado a escolha do Chapéu Seletor. A Profª McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha e tirou o Chapéu Seletor da mão do menino, dizendo de maneira desaprovadora:

– Sr. Snape, controle-se. O Chapéu é um objeto mágico. Ele fez a melhor escolha para o senhor. Agora vá se juntar aos seus companheiros de casa.

– Lamento, professora. Eu não quero aquela casa!

A vice-diretora olhou para o diretor Albus Dumbledore, que ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Antes que o velho professor respondesse, o próprio Chapéu Seletor redargüiu:

– Muito bem, então, Snape. Você terá muitos desafios esperando em Gryffindor.

McGonagall consultou Albus novamente com os olhos, e o diretor aquiesceu com a cabeça.

– Está bem, então – disse ela. – Pode ir.

O garoto enrubesceu e desceu as escadas para se juntar à mesa de leões vermelhos e dourados. Sentou-se ao lado de Lily.

Finalmente alguém aplaudiu. Severus virou-se e olhou quem era. Era um garoto tímido, de aparência meio doentio, chamado Remus Lupin. Severus deu um pequeno sorriso para ele. Lily olhou para o garoto e também sorriu.

A primeira linha do tempo se quebrava.

O SEGUNDO

Severus ajeitava a gravata listrada de verde e subia as escadas apressadamente para o Salão Principal. Ele tinha se atrasado no banho depois de estudar com Lily e agora corria o risco de perder o jantar.

Seu caminho foi cortado pelo monitor de sua casa, Lucius Malfoy.

– Vai a algum lugar, Snape?

Severus olhou os outros que acompanhavam Malfoy: Goyle, Mulciber e Rosier. Eles adoravam intimidar os garotos do primeiro ano.

– Deseja alguma coisa, Malfoy? Estou atrasado para o jantar.

– Você passa muito tempo com aquela Mudblood.

Severus apertou os lábios para evitar responder ao insulto. As bobagens de Lucius sobre pureza de sangue já estavam se tornando cansativas.

– Você ao menos tem uma mãe de sangue puro. Os Prince são uma família bruxa tradicional. Por que não se junta a nós, Snape? Podemos apresentá-lo a uma pessoa poderosa, que pretende colocar de uma vez por todas esses Muggles e Mudbloods em seu lugar.

– Sei – disse Severus, entre os dentes, o rancor evidente. – Depois deles, os próximos serão os de meio-sangue. Os mestiços, como eu.

– Eu garanto que você será respeitado. Você tem futuro, com essa sua mente brilhante e sede de saber. Como sabe, saber é poder. O Lord vai apreciar um talento como o seu. Eu posso apresentá-lo.

Severus nada respondeu. A mente dele trabalhava a todo vapor. O Lord de que Lucius falava era uma força a ser reconhecida, e Severus sabia disso. Ele crescia rapidamente de influência, removendo todos os obstáculos. O garoto sabia reconhecer poder quando o via, e isso o Lord tinha de sobra. Ser associado a ele certamente lhe daria poder também. Ele seria reconhecido. Seria até respeitado. Certamente seria temido. Severus seria parte de algo grande, algo que poderia entrar para a história.

Mas, em algum lugar de dentro de si, ele sentiu que Lily nunca concordaria com isso. Ela jamais cederia, jamais entraria em algum acordo sobre aquilo. O Lord representava tudo que Lily mais odiava no mundo bruxo. Onde quer que o Lord estivesse Lily estaria no lado oposto. Sem negociações.

E longe de Lily era um lugar onde Severus nunca iria querer estar.

– Não. Lamento, Malfoy, não estou interessado. Agora deixe-me ir.

Sem esperar resposta, Severus furou o bloqueio e seguiu seu caminho, um caminho diferente.

A segunda linha do tempo se quebrava.

O TERCEIRO

Foi de repente e sem aviso. Severus estava estudando com Lily, quando os dois se debruçaram ao mesmo tempo na mesma parte do livro. Seus rostos ficaram próximos, muito próximos.

Os olhos de Lily nunca pareceram tão verdes, tão brilhantes, tão lindos. Severus teve nítida impressão de que eram duas lagoas e que ele iria se afogar neles instantaneamente.

Mais do que isso, ele viu ternura e afeto nos olhos. Provavelmente, os próprios olhos pretos dele refletissem o mesmo.

Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo pelo qual o gesto mais natural naquele momento parecesse ser inclinar-se ainda mais na direção de Lily e tocar-lhe os lábios macios.

O toque em si foi rápido e suave. Mas o efeito em Severus foi intenso e devastador. Ele sentiu o corpo se acender, o rosto se aquecer.

Tão natural quanto o beijo foi seu final. Os lábios de Severus ainda formigavam pelo contato fugidio. Ele olhou para Lily, impossivelmente vermelho.

A moça de 16 anos tinha os olhos verdes baixados, o rosto também esfogueado. Ela sussurrou:

– Não deveríamos ter feito isso. Pode estragar nossa amizade.

– Você acha?

– Somos amigos, Sev. Não seria legal se nos separássemos por causa... de coisas assim.

– É – concordou ele, sem convicção. – Não seria.

– Então que tal esquecermos isso? Podemos fazer de conta que nunca aconteceu, não é?

Severus a encarou. Não havia repulsa ou arrependimento nos olhos dela, só preocupação. Lily estava determinada a não perder a amizade que tinham; ele podia sentir isso como se irradiasse da pele da garota.

Ele deveria dizer sim. Concordar. O que Lily dizia fazia sentido. Afinal, ele a teria como amigo, sempre.

Mas Severus não queria apenas a amizade. Queria mais. Sempre quis. E com uma coragem de Gryffindor, ele pôs o pé no chão:

– Não!

Ela o encarou, cenho franzido.

– Não?

– Não quero esquecer, e também não quero fazer de conta que nunca aconteceu. Eu adorei o que aconteceu, e nunca vou me esquecer disso, pelo resto de minha vida. Era tudo que eu queria que acontecesse há muito tempo, Lily.

Agora ela estava intrigada, mas um pouco assustada, ele pôde notar. Por isso, ele pôs a mão dele sobre a dela:

– Se você quiser, Lily, podemos ser mais do que amigos. Eu gostaria muito disso.

A expressão de Lily, antes apreensiva e insegura, tornou-se gradualmente relaxada e tranqüila. Ela usou a outra mão livre e pegou a de Severus, sussurrando.

– Eu também.

E nova linha do tempo fez crack, crack, crack.

O QUARTO

Todos estavam reunidos numa cerimônia ritual. Severus entrou, vestes longas e pretas, sedosas para que flutuassem e cascateassem de maneira intimidadora. A máscara estava firme no lugar. A sua convicção também.

Viu o círculo à sua frente, os Death Eaters todos diante de seu mestre. O Lord das Trevas estava de pé, num degrau acima, olhando para todos de cima para baixo, forçando todos a olharem para cima quando se dirigissem a ele.

A ocasião era solene e tensa. Recém-saído de Hogwarts, Severus sabia que aquele era o seu caminho mais natural. Seu futuro estava com aquela gente.

Muitos dos que estavam ali tinham sido seus amigos em Hogwarts. Eles compartilhavam a mesma repulsão por Muggles, o mesmo pensamento de que eles eram inferiores e que os bruxos tinham que ocupar seu lugar de direito no mundo. À frente deles, estava o homem que faria as coisas acontecer, que colocaria as coisas nos seus devidos lugares.

Muggles não eram boa coisa, sabia Severus. Seu pai era um deles, imprestável e nojento. Só o que ele sabia fazer era discutir com sua mãe. A casa tinha um ar insuportável para Severus, desde pequeno. Além de tudo, ele não se esforçava para permanecer nos empregos, com suas bebedeiras. Severus e a mãe tinham que se virar como podiam, com roupas usadas, com pouca comida, com a caridade de outros Muggles que os olhavam com piedade e falsa compaixão.

Severus jamais entendeu por que a mãe suportava aquela situação quando podia dar um jeito naquilo tudo com um simples movimento de varinha. Ela tinha poderes, podia fazer os Muggles se subjugarem! Ela podia fazer _ele_ se subjugar. Mas nunca o fez. Agüentou o abuso, as ofensas, o mau humor, a violência. Até que um dia ele se embebedou até morrer. Ela se entristeceu ainda mais e morreu também, deixando Severus sozinho no mundo, odiando Muggles cada vez mais.

Quando ouviu as idéias do Lord das Trevas sobre Muggles e a pureza do sangue, Severus ficou apreensivo, a princípio. Afinal, seu pai era Muggle, e ele era apenas um mestiço. Provavelmente não o deixariam fazer parte do grupo. Então ele soube que o próprio Lord era mestiço também. Seus amigos intervieram, e finalmente ele tinha sido aceito.

Faria parte dos Death Eaters. O grupo florescia, indo de vento em popa. Logo eles seriam vitoriosos.

E haveria vencidos.

O coração de Severus se encolheu de dor ao lembrar que Lily estava no lado oposto. Ela seria um dos vencidos. Ela poderia se machucar.

Talvez Severus pudesse pedir por ela. Falar com o Lord para que a poupasse. Severus a protegeria. Não deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ela.

Mas algo dentro de si parecia se rebelar contra essa idéia. Seria mesmo possível que o Lord prometesse proteção a uma Mudblood como Lily? Depois de tudo que ele dizia sobre bruxos sem um pingo de sangue bruxo?

Algo dentro de Severus se inquietava.

– _Novicius_. – A voz fina e imperiosa o tirou de seus devaneios. – Aproxime-se.

Severus obedeceu, o coração acelerado. Havia grande expectativa no ambiente todo. Por trás das máscaras, Severus tinha certeza de conhecer grande parte dos presentes.

– _Novicius._ – O Lord das Trevas repetiu o nome dado a todo candidato a entrar no grupo. Ele pegou o queixo de Severus, obrigando-o a olhar para cima e encarar seus olhos brilhantes. – Você tem certeza de que pretende ser um _acolythus_? É de livre vontade que você vem aqui hoje, diante de seus pares?

Severus respondeu:

– Venho de minha própria vontade.

– E você pretende se dedicar inteiramente a mim? Pretende ser fiel à causa e obedecer a ninguém além de mim, desfazendo-se de compromissos anteriores com família, escola, autoridades? Promete não ter outro alguém em sua mente que não o seu Lord?

Severus chegou a inspirar ar para soltar a resposta, mas naquele exato momento sua mente iluminou-se e uma imagem apareceu.

Lily. Aos 9 anos, o sorriso infantil cheio de júbilo, nítida satisfação, aberto como só ela era capaz de produzir.

Um sorriso que ele daria tudo para ver de novo.

Mas, se ele aceitasse o que aquele homem estava oferecendo, ele jamais veria aquele sorriso de novo.

Severus olhou para o Lord e então ele viu.

– Não...

O rosto do Lord se contorceu, aborrecido.

– Não? – indagou ameaçadoramente. – Teria eu ouvido direito? Você disse não, _novicius_?

Os demais Death Eaters se mexeram, abismados. Ele disse não?

Severus ergueu-se.

– O senhor ouviu bem. Eu disse não. Não posso me dedicar inteiramente a seu serviço, se meu coração já tem dono.

– Tolo! A mulher o desprezou. Casou-se com seu inimigo e carrega um filho dele! Ela nada quer de você! Junte-se a mim e eu a darei para você. Será sua para fazer dela o que quiser. Eu a darei para que você a conquiste, para que você a domine e para que você seja o dono dela.

Severus arrancou a máscara e respondeu:

– O senhor não entendeu. Eu não posso ser dono dela. Ela é que é minha dona. Mesmo que ela nunca me queira, eu sou dela. Concordar com algo diferente seria ardiloso e falso. Obrigado por tudo e tenha uma boa guerra.

E aparatou antes que eles pudessem reagir.

Mais uma linha do tempo se esfacelava.

O QUINTO (Dumbledore)

– Claro que não. _Você_ vai me matar.

Fez-se silêncio.

– E você quer que eu faça agora mesmo ou quer alguns minutos para compor um epitáfio?

– Oh, não. Ouso pensar que o momento adequado vai se apresentar por si só.

– Se não se incomoda em morrer, por que não deixa Draco fazer isso?

– Penso no dano à alma do rapaz.

– E quanto à minha alma, Dumbledore? Minha?

– Bem, Severus, só você saberá dizer o dano que esse favor poderá causar em sua alma.

Mais silêncio. Severus inspirou fortemente, sua mente trabalhando em grande velocidade. Havia tanto a considerar.

– Nesse caso, não.

– Desculpe, Severus, acho que não entendi.

– Entendeu muito bem. Eu disse não, não pretendo prestar esse pequeno favor.

– Eu nunca disse que era pequeno. Mas pode me explicar por que você me negaria essa dignidade?

– Não vamos mencionar as obviedades, está bem? Ainda que misericordioso, ainda assim seria um assassinato. Não vejo em que isso beneficiaria minha alma. Também não preciso mencionar que eu seria perseguido pelas autoridades. Eu seria rotulado de assassino. Pior do que isso: eu seria o assassino de Dumbledore, um dos magos mais reverenciados de nossa era.

Dumbledore ia interrompê-lo,mas Severus não deixou:

– Sem falsa modéstia, é o que as pessoas pensam de você. Meu nome seria vilipendiado por gerações a fio. Se eu sobreviver e tiver filhos, eles terão que mudar de sobrenome e continente para não serem execrados em praça pública.

– Não deve esquecer, Severus, que tudo isso me passou pela cabeça quando lhe pedi o favor.

– Acho que poderemos manter minha reputação junto ao Lord das Trevas sem chegar a isso. Mas o principal motivo de minha recusa, claro, não é esse.

– Não?

– Claro que não. Albus, eu jamais conseguiria me recuperar de um ato como esse contra você. Temos nossas diferenças, não vemos as coisas do mesmo modo, mas gosto de imaginar que somos amigos. Você me considera tão pouco, Albus, que me pede esse favor?

Os olhos azuis brilharam, mas Severus não sabia se com dor ou amor. A voz de Dumbledore traiu o amontoado de emoções:

– Muito pelo contrário, Severus. É por considerá-lo um grande e querido amigo que lhe peço este imenso favor.

– Lamento. Para mim, isso é inimaginável. Desculpe, Albus.

– Oh, bem. Eu deveria saber, Severus.

A quinta linha do tempo se quebrou.

E as demais linhas do tempo ficaram à espera de "não", "sim" ou outra palavra qualquer que lhes desse um pontapé inicial.

Pois é assim que o tempo age.

Desde o início dos tempos.

The End


End file.
